Jesse's Sister
by daughterofdarkness87
Summary: If you read the first Jesse's sister, than please forget what it said. Though with the same made-ups, it's different otherwise. J/E and B/S. I don't own them who ever does is very lucky.
1. Jesse's Sister 1: BAD times

***KILMARTIN RESIDENCE***  
  
A somewhat young, blonde girl sits in her room crying out for her brother... "Jesse, please help me..." If someone were to look at her from a few feet away, they'd be able to see two large bruises on her face. The girl is abused by her father, and protects her younger brother from her fathers wrath. This young girls name is Debbie Kilmartin, sister of known member of MutantX, Jesse Kilmartin.   
  
*Flash to when they were younger.*  
Two blonde figures sit on a bed, one near 16, the other 10. The oldest has his shirt off, and the little girl is cleaning wounds on his back.   
"Thanks Jess. I don't know what I would do without you... if not for you, I'd probably be near dead, if not dead by now," the young girl states, wiping more blood off her older brothers back.  
"Deb, you know I'd do anything to protect you, right? And that if you ever need me, all you'd have to do is call right?"  
"Yup."  
*End Flash Back*  
"All I ever have to do, is call," she mutters, wincing as she got up from the bed and sits at the computer. She logged on to the 'net and went straight to her mail. Seeing she had no new messages, she went to the composer and started writing her mail to her brother.  
  
'Dear Jesse, hey there bro. I know that you're probably real busy right now and that by the time you get this mail, I'll probably be down in the basement again, either because Dad's drunk, pissed at my New Mutant-cy, or the fact that Justin messed up again. I just thought that I'd let you know Dad's getting worse and the beatings longer and more painful, and that if I don't get out of here soon I'll die, and then Dad'll start in on Justin. Jess, I'm doing the same that you did for me when I was younger, and Justin the same that I did for you, but it's getting worse and I'm scared. Jess, please help me get out of here and somewhere safe. Much love, Debbie'  
  
Debbie sent the mail and hoped beyond hope that her brother would come and save her and her 11 year old brother soon. She logged off and started on her homework.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*AT SANCTUARY*  
It was a boring day. No GS agents to fight, no New Mutants to put into the underground, and basically nothing new to do. Jesse logged on to the 'net and went straight to his mail. He found there a letter from his 17 year old sister, begging for help to save her and his brother from their father. "Hey Guys come're and look at this. I think I found something for us to do." The others come up and read the mail from Debbie.   
"Jess, we've gotta do somthin'. She says she's 'doing the same for Justin as you did for her, and that she'll probably be in the basement by the time we get this message.' What's that mean?" asked Shalimar.  
"Okay here's what she means, 'doing the same for Justin as I did for her' means that she's protecting him from getting the crap knocked outa him by letting herself take the beatings, 'being in the basement' is meaning that our Dad, will be hurting her and that he'll end up killing her tonight if I don't do something."  
"You're not going alone, we're coming with," says Emma.  
"That's right Jess, once a team, always a team." Brennan says.   
They all hop into an Audi and speed off to the Kilmartin home. Once the car stopped, even a little before Jesse had gotten out and started up the stairs, the others not far behind. He knocked and knew his mom had looked through the peep-hole and knew she wasn't going to open the door, so he phased through it and scaring his mom, opened the door for his friends. Each stepped over the fainted Mrs. Kilmartin and headed, with Jesse leading them, to the basement door. Before opening it they heard a whipping sound, a scream of a young girl, and a shout of "STUPID GIRL WHY NOT LET HIM TAKE HIS PUNISHMENT HIMSELF"  
Jesse pushed open the door and rushed down the steps, to find his 17 year old sister with her top and bra off, arms shackled around a large pipe, and being whipped by their father. Shalimar's eyes burned yellow and she leaped over Mr. Kilmartin to the girl protecting her while the boys fought. Emma glanced at Mr. Kilmartin, and he flew across the basement into a wall, where Jesse pinned him with an elbow to the throat. Brennan fished the keys out of the mans pocket and threw them to Shalimar, who in turn unlocked Debbie. Debbie tried to put her bra and shirt back on but found it too painful and decided just to put her over large shirt on, then backing away from the fight slid down a wall and into unconsciousness. Jesse seeing all of this seethed with anger.   
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, for all you put me and Debbie through." he growled through closed teeth.  
"B-because I am your father," the man stated.  
"Wrong, you're not our father because a father wouldn't do this to his children, let alone a teenage daughter of his."  
"Let me go, boy." he hissed.  
"Jess, she's bleeding pretty badly, we need to get her to Sanctuary," Adam said, looking at the girl in Brennan's arms.   
"Right, Shal, Em, will you head up to her room to get her things? I want to finish this."  
The girls nodded and headed upstairs to get her things, after Jesse telling them where his sisters room was.  
"Jess, let me," Brennan said. Jesse nodded and went and took the unconscious girl from Brennan. Brennan stepped up and shot Mr. Kilmartin with a jolt of electricity, not enough to kill him, but enough to see him in pain, before slipping into unconsciousness himself. The girls appeared, with three bags and the laptop computer they'd found along with a backpack and a duffel bag of stuffed animals, at the top of the stairs with a young boy at the age of 11. The boys climbed the stairs and went outside to the Audi. They carefully placed Debbie in the very back, with her bags and then climbed into the vehicle themselves, silently. They put 'blinders' on Justin and rushed back to Sanctuary, to stop the bleeding and hopefully ruse Debbie out of her unconsciousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*BACK AT SANCTUARY (IN THE LAB)*  
Jesse is pacing around the room waiting for Adam and Emma to give him the diagnosis of his sister. Debbie herself lay on her stomach in the middle of the room, with Shalimar cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Justin who had fallen asleep on the way to Sanctuary lay in one of the spare rooms, asleep. Brennan sat on a table across from Shalimar and Debbie, obviously deep in thought.   
"Jesse," Adam starts, "Except for the blood loss, cuts, and unconsciousness, Debbie will be fine. Your father opened up some scars and cuts, and that's why the lacerations are so deep. Debbie should be waking momentarily as we gave her an injection of adrenaline to wake her up." Suddenly Debbie moaned.  
"Ahh, oh, okay, yep, that hurts," she stated trying to move.  
"Debbie, I'm Adam, a sort of doctor, you could say, and right now, just don't move."   
"Jesse, where is Jesse?"   
"Right here Deb," Jesse said  
"Jess, my friends they need my help."  
"Wha- what? You just suffered probably the most severe beating yet, and you need to go help your friends? I really don't think so missy."  
"Jess, their parents are worse then ours, they need you more than I do right now... Jess, please go help my friends."  
Jesse looked to his friends, who each nodded. "Only children right? No siblings?"  
Debbie laughed, "No, no siblings. Their names and addresses are in my school planner. There's only 3 of 'em."  
Jesse and the others left the room, with Adam and Emma still bandaging up Debbie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT SAME NIGHT**  
MutantX now had 4, 17 year olds, each in varying conditions of injuries, Debbie's being the worse. Dahlia, a girl with black hair and tan skin taking second in being injured. Matt, a blonde boy, took third, and Jon, a boy with brown eyes and multi-colored hair, was near fine, save for the bruises on his arms, legs, and face. Matt, though cut on his back wouldn't take the help offered until Debbie started shouting at him to sit down and get better. Obviously the two, Debbie and Matt, cared deeply for each other, as did Jon and Dahlia. After each were bandaged and semi-sedated, they were sent to the other extra rooms. Debbie and Dahlia on the girls side of the hall, Matt and Jon on the boys' side.   
*THE NEXT MORNING.*  
At around 6:15 Debbie woke up and took a shower, yet again wincing at the contact of warm water on her still bandaged back. She toweled off and dressed in a loose navy blue T-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts, then set off to explore Sanctuary. She found the reflecting pool and sat down on the edge of the platform. She was soon joined by her three best friends. Jon and Matt put their arms around the girls and Debbie and Dahlia leaned into the boys.   
A little later, they were being silently watched by the members of MutantX.  
"Aw, isn't that sweet," whispered Shal to Emma and Brennan. Brennan, put his own arm around Shal in the same manner of the boys.   
"Yah," whispered Emma, putting her arms around Jesse's waist.   
"Who wants to interrupt there little moment, by announcing breakfast?" Adam said, standing in the middle of the 2 couples.  
"I'll do it," Emma offered, untangling herself from Jesse and starting to walk over to the teenagers.  
"I'll come with," Jesse said.  
They walked over to the teens and said Breakfast was ready, and the boys got up, helping the girls up as well.  
Jesse grabbed the hands of the love of his life and his sister, and led them to the others and eventually breakfast.   
"Debbie, Dahlia, I'd like to re-bandage your wounds after breakfast, is that okay?" Adam said  
The two best friends looked at each other, and said 'Sure' at the same time.   
"And then later, if Adam says it's okay, we can take you shopping." Emma offered.  
"Cool!" both girls exclaimed.  
"Do you guys always talk like that?" Brennan asked.  
"Some of the time," Matt said, laughing and shaking his head.  
"Matt!" Debbie exclaimed hitting him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Debbie!" he exclaimed mocking her high pitched annoyed voice.  
The girls of MutantX exchanged a knowing look with each other, yep those two definantly liked each other.  
They finished breakfast, and the girls offered to wash the dishes, but Adam explained that they had a dishwasher. So the girls went to dress in clothes good enough to go shopping in. Debbie wore a pair of blue hip huggers and a long, loose, black T-shirt, so you couldn't tell about the hip huggers. Dahlia wore a pair of blue jeans and a loose long-sleeved navy blue shirt. The boys except for Adam accompanied them, for protection, from the GSA or Mr. Kilmartin.   
After 2 hours of the mall, the girls had decided that they'd done enough shopping and went back to Sanctuary. After unpacking each of their things, and Debbie and Dahlia getting re-bandaged, the 4 teens decided to watch their elders spar. The girls immediately took to the styles of Shalimar and Emma, while the boys liked Jesse and Brennan's styles. Adam even let the boys spar together, but the girls couldn't until their wounds had healed, so they exercised their brains in a game of chess. Debbie beat Dahlia n a relatively short amount of time, but as Dahlia had no experience in the game, didn't really offer any comparison.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Debbie's Sanctuary Room**  
Debbie, after playing chess with Adam and getting her butt royally kicked, went to her room and got on the 'net. After messing around for a while, she went to check her mail, and she found a message from her father.   
"JESSE!!!!!" She screamed.  
Everyone came running at this point, "What is it?"  
"Jess, look at that address!"  
He instantly turned an angry red. Debbie opened up her email, and read aloud this: 'Dear bitch, I promised myself I'd never speak to you again, but had to tell you this. I will find you, and when I do you and your brothers will be killed, and your friends fathers are with me on this too. If we find any of you. You'll be killed. Your Father." Debbie wanted to scream but couldn't as Jesse hugged her tight. Justin ran out of the room and into his own, crying. Jesse then went after Justin, and Adam called a meeting of the MuntantX members in the lab.  
*******LAB*****************************************************************************  
"Okay guys what do you want to do?" Adam asked.   
"We could keep them here until they learn to defend themselves." Emma suggested.  
"Yeah, but what if they're fathers band together?" Shalimar said.  
"Plus they need to go back to school, just until exams start, as they get those of because of the whole less than 5 day truancy clause..." Jesse says.  
"We could teach them to fight and then give them an injection of tracing bots." Brennan says.  
"But we'd have no way of knowing if they were in danger or not..." Emma says.  
"We could give them Comm-links. That way we could trace them and they'd have a way to contact us." Shalimar suggests.  
"That's a good idea Shal, all in favor?" Brennan says. All raise their hands. "Then Comm-links it is."  
"I'll get the new rings started immediately ." Adam says.  
The rest go out of the lab, leaving Adam to his work. The 4 teens were spread across Sanctuary, Debbie at the reflecting pool, Dahlia sitting reading under the dojo, and Matt and Jon sparring on the dojo. Although acting natural, anyone could tell the teens were nervous. Shalimar went over to Debbie to talk. She had her knees pulled under her chin and was deep in thought.   
"Do you mind if I join you?" Shal asked.  
The teen jumped, "Sure, go ahead..."  
"So, you never told us, what is your New Mutant ability?"  
"I'm half psyonic, half morpher. I can change into any animal that I've ever touched."  
"That must be quite useful when you're afraid."  
"Yeah, I guess. Only I can only stay in animal form for an hour at a time."  
"Why didn't you ever use your ability to get away from your father?"  
"Because each time I did use it, the beatings would get worse...."  
"Oh. Hey, I noticed that you wear that necklace all the time. Does it mean something?"  
"Yeah. See the necklace itself is a pentagram, the Wiccan sign, and Matt gave it to me, to show me that he still liked me even though we don't believe in the same Gods."  
"Aw, that's sweet."  
"Yeah, he gave it to me for my 16th birthday."  
"So you say you can turn into any animal you've touched. Ever touched a lion?"  
"Actually yeah, I have. At a fair a long time ago."  
"So you could turn into it whenever you want?"  
"Basically yeah, why?"  
"Well I'm feral, and I've never seen a lion..."  
"Technically I'd be a lioness, as I'm a girl."  
"That's cool."  
Later on after dinner, Debbie and Matt decided to show the others how they could morph. After talking a while Debbie and Matt decided on a lion/lioness morph, after she told him Shal had never seen one. Matt and Debbie got down on their hands and knees and concentrated. Soon the morping began with Matt hair exploding into a huge mane and Debbie shrinking into her head. A while later to teenage lions started to prance around the dojo, and Debbie let Shal pet her. After about 15 minutes of messing around in morph, they decided to end it, and de-morphed back to their original forms.   
"That was so cool, you guys!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
"Yeah, totally awesome!" Emma said.  
They decided to get to bed as the teens had to go back to school the next day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*THE NEXT DAY*****************************************************************************  
After breakfast Adam called everyone together at the doors. "Okay, now guys I know this is going to seem weird, these are Comm-links. They are traceable and communable, so you can get a hold on us at any time. Now here's something I just installed, its a mood detecter, so if you guys are afraid, angry, happy, or whatever, the ring will tell us."  
"Cool. They're like high-tech mood rings." Dahlia said.   
"Yes, now I want each of you to wear this constantly, okay. By the way when you put them on, they'll show your personal DNA strand." Adam handed each teen a ring, and each solemly slid it on to his or her own finger. "Now, it's straight to school with you, and when it's over, Shal and Brennan will be there to pick you up. Okay?"  
"Yes, sir. Mr. Adam, sir." Jon said with a mock salute.  
"Jon..." Adam said shaking his head.  
At school that day, everything went normally until 6th hour when, "Will Jon Nelson, Dahlia Leal, Matt VanderPloeg and Debbie Kilmartin please come to the front office." came on over the intercom. Matt and I exchanged glances, as we got out of our seats, grabbed our stuff, and headed for the office with Dahlia and Jon. The front office has see-through glass all around it, and as we rounded the corner, we saw each of our fathers. Debbie whispered into her comm-link, "Jesse? Adam? I think we have trouble."  
"What is it?" Adam's voice said.  
"The dad's are here, at the school."  
"You need to get out of there, as quick as you can guys. We'll be over as soon as possible."  
"Hurry!"  
The teens walked around the front office hoping not to be seen, but unfortunantly they were. They ran out the front doors, looking around for someplace to hide. They each jumped into the bushes, just as the dad's had come out.   
"When I find that freak of a son I have, I swear...," a man said brandishing a gun.  
"Don't worry, we'll find them alright, then I'll show that daughter of mine a thing or two about pain."  
"HEY!" they heard Brennan shout, and then Jesse.  
"DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER!!!!!"  
A gun shot was fired and then the dad's went off in different directions. The kids came out of the bushes, just as the principle and the police officer came out of the school. 


	2. Jesse's Sister 2: Happy times

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO MUTANTX, I'M JUST MESSING WITH THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE PLOT HOWEVER, AND IF YOU WISH TO ARCHIVE THIS PLEASE ASK ME IN A REVIEW, JUST SO I CAN BRAG ABOUT IT TO MY FRIENDS. ALSO JON NELSON, MATT VANDERPLOEG AND DAHLIA LEAL ARE MY FRIENDS AND ALTHOUGH I DON'T HAVE THEIR PERMISSION TO USE THEM, I'M NEAR SURE THEY WON'T MIND IF I DO... DEBBIE KILMARTIN IS MY CHARACTER SO ASK BEFORE USING HER...  
  
***********LAST TIME ON MY FIC: JESSE'S SISTER:********************************************  
  
At school that day, everything went normally until 6th hour when, "Will Jon Nelson, Dahlia Leal, Matt VanderPloeg and Debbie Kilmartin please come to the front office." came on over the intercom. Matt and I exchanged glances, as we got out of our seats, grabbed our stuff, and headed for the office with Dahlia and Jon. The front office has see-through glass all around it, and as we rounded the corner, we saw each of our fathers. Debbie whispered into her comm-link, "Jesse? Adam? I think we have trouble."  
"What is it?" Adam's voice said.  
"The dad's are here, at the school."  
"You need to get out of there, as quick as you can guys. We'll be over as soon as possible."  
"Hurry!"  
The teens walked around the front office hoping not to be seen, but unfortunately they were. They ran out the front doors, looking around for someplace to hide. They each jumped into the bushes, just as the dad's had come out.   
"When I find that freak of a son I have, I swear...," a man said brandishing a gun.  
"Don't worry, we'll find them all right, then I'll show that daughter of mine a thing or two about pain."  
"HEY!" they heard Brennan shout, and then Jesse.  
"DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER!!!!!"  
A gun shot was fired and then the dad's went off in different directions. The kids came out of the bushes, just as the principle and the police officer came out of the school.  
*********CONTINUED: CHAPTER 2************************************************************  
  
"What is going on out here!?!?" the principal yelled. The police officer gave the four teens a suspicious look.   
"M-my father.... he was here to take us away... with my other friends Dad's too." Debbie said.  
"Well that's their privilege... You are their children." the principal said.  
Jesse and Brennan come over. Debbie hugs Jesse. "Jess are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"Nah... I, uh, jumped out of the way..." he said with a wink.   
"Excuse me, but who are you?" the principal asks.  
"Jesse Kilmartin, Debbie's current guardian and older brother."  
"Mr. Lopez? All of us had an appointment with you and Mr. Garcia this afternoon. This was what it was about." Jon said, in a ticked off way.  
"Yes, yes. Into my office shall we?" the principal (aka Mr. Garcia) says.  
They each walk into the principals office and Debbie takes the seat closest to the wall and Jesse.  
"Now," the officer (aka Mr. Lopez) says, "What did you need to tell us?"  
Debbie relays the whole story from her sending the email, until she asked Jesse to save her friends. Jesse finished as Debbie started to break down, and into tears. Both tellers of the story conveniently left out parts about Sanctuary and the New Mutant-cy...  
Finished listening, the principal stood up and put a telephone call through to the Superintendent of Schools, telling her to switch over the parent/ guardian papers to have Jesse's name on them, and put the PO box number that Jesse had into the computer so that Debbie's report cards and things got to him.   
"You are going to file for guardian ship of the kids right?" he asked the 2 oldest boys.   
"Of course sir, my friends and I all are." Brennan stated.  
"Viewing the course of events that have happened today, you all can go home but first must get all the homework from the last of your classes, and return tomorrow."   
"Thanks, Mr. Garcia." Debbie said. The teens got the homework from their last classes and headed home with Jesse and Brennan.  
*******THE NEXT DAY***********************************************************************  
At school the next day, the teachers were seemingly easy on the teens... They announced also that the seniors that had exams and the last week would not be coming back after today. In 6th hour Debbie and Matt, along with other seniors with a B average and less than 5 absences all year, went to the gym for a reason none of them knew.   
When they arrived to the gym they found it decked out in the school colors, with tables spread widely across it. Jon and Dahlia were motioning for Debbie and Matt. The latter joined the former and then the principal came up to the front of the room.   
"Seniors," he said, "as this is the last day of school for you all, I ask of you just 2 things. One is to come back on next week Friday for commencement, and the second is to have a good life, all of you. Now your class is the last to leave, but you will all be recognized for the accomplishments you've made." He started in the A last names, and as Debbie was the first in their small group they had a while to wait.   
1/2 an hour later, Debbie's name was called. "Ms. Kilmartin would you please stand." Debbie stood. " This girl here has devoted herself from her freshman year to both SADD and Amnesty International, and only this year was on yearbook. She accomplished a gradepoint average of 3.78." he motioned for her to sit.  
Later the others were called, Dahlia for SADD, and Amnesty with a 3.45 GPA, Jon with yearbook and a 3.53 GPA, and Matt as Salutatorian with his GPA of 3.95 and FIRST Robotics. They left school, much boreder, and also an hour after everyone else had left.   
*******LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL **************************************************************  
The teens having less than 5 days of absences in their senior year, got their exam week off, and A's on all of their exams. They spent a few days of that week, in court.   
"Ms. Kilmartin, is it true that your father was abusive?" says her lawyer.   
"Yes, sir it is." Debbie answered.  
"Did he ever leave marks?"  
"Yes sir. He did."  
"Your Honor, I'd like to present plaintiff's first piece of evidence," He said handing the photos of Debbie's back taken by Adam, before they'd healed and after where you could see the scars.  
"Ms. Kilmartin, did your father ever threaten to kill you or your brothers?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"He sent me an email, with his threats and the threats of my other friends' fathers."  
"Exhibit 2, Your Honor." The lawyer said, handing him a print out of the email  
"Thank you, no further questions."  
"Defense?" the judge said.  
"No questions, Your Honor."  
"Hearing, the testimonies of 2 teens, and an adult man, I've decided to give the guardianship of both Debbie and Justin Kilmartin, to Jesse Kilmartin." The judge ruled. After he left the room, and both Mr. and Mrs. Kilmartin left the room in handcuffs for the abuse of children, jailed until Justin reached adulthood. Winning each case now, the teens had the guardians of Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, and Emma. The judge had ruled before, (Debbie and Justin's trial was the last.) that Shal would be a guardian to Dahlia, Emma to Matt, and Brennan to Jon. Thing was now that each of the teens were out of highschool, they'd be off to college in just a few months leaving them all with just Justin. Though not a bad thing, the members had all taken a liking to each of the teens in his/ her own way.  
Coming out of the court-house, everyone was extremely happy that the people who abused their rights as parents were behind bars. Jesse, was honestly so happy, that when they got out, he swooped Justin up in a hug, and then picked up Debbie and twirled her around. He put her down and then grabbed Emma's hand. They raced up to the two cars that they'd drove in with and Jesse threw Brennan the keys, as did Shalimar to Adam.   
During the drive back to Sanctuary, it was discussed what the teens would do during the summer before college. The teens had decided to go to a school very close to Sanctuary, and would be living there with Mutant X. Also during the summer, Debbie asked Shalimar to help her to focus on her Psionic abilities. Shalimar readily agreed. Jon was talking to Brennan in the front seat of the car ahead of the one Jesse was driving. Upon reaching the Sancturary garage, everyone got out and headed upstairs to the main room.   
"Hey, Deb. We can start those training excercises now, if you want." said Shalimar.  
"Sure. Let me go change into some workout clothes." Debbie said bubbly, very unlike herself, for the past 3 weeks.   
"She sure seems happy." Brennan states.  
"No, that's how she was when she was worry free, and scar free." Jesse corrects.  
"That's how she used to act? Wow, that's nothing like the Debbie we know. Except for those first few weeks." Jon says.  
"Yeah, we all acted that way, before we realized we had the 'evil' in common," Matt said. The 'evil' is what the teens and adults now reffered to instead of using the word 'beatings'. Debbie returned and she and Shal went up the stairs to the dojo.   
*******************************5 MINUTES LATER********************************************  
Matt sits at a computer council, not looking at the screen, but at Debbie and Shalimar practicing focus techniques. Emma quietly came up behind him.   
"You do know that if Jesse were a Psionic, you would be dead by now don't you?" Emma said startling the teen.  
"Wha- what?" Matt said.  
"The feelings that your projecting, while watching Debbie practice. They were so strong that I could feel them all the way across Sanctuary."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Emma laughed. "You really like her don't you? You know, you should be glad Debbie's so unfocused, she would have picked up your feelings a long time ago."   
"I know, I should control them but I don't know how..."  
"Love's funny that way. Just try to not think so much about what you're feeling, try to contain them 'til you're away from the two MutantX Psionics... Kay?"  
"Right... Thanks, Emma."  
"No prob."  
********************************1HOUR LATER***********************************************  
After finishing with the focusing techniques, Debbie and Shalimar went off to their rooms to shower and get ready for a dinner the guys had arranged, at a fancy resturant, in the middle of town. The girls came down at different times as did the boys. Each of the boys were dressed in a suit of black, with a white shirt and a black tie to go with. They were sitting on the dojo's steps when the first pair of girls came out. Dahlia and Emma. Dahlia was dressed in a long dress with spaghetti straps, and the colour of midnight blue. Her hair hung down her back curled very gently. Emma was dressed in a mid- thigh length dress, the colour of violet, her hair gently curled as well. The next pair were Debbie and Shalimar. Shalimar was dressed in a floor length black evening gown, with spaghetti straps. She had a black lace shawl on as well. Her hairs was left straight and down. Debbie wore a floor length scarlet dress, with a shawl the same as Shal's, with her hair in gentle waves. The boys' faces all had a look of pure awe on their faces, when they saw their ladies. Adam's date would meet them there.   
The 5 were off, and in a matter of 20 minutes they were outside the resturant. Adam's date looked as raidaint as the rest, in her sky blue dress. They were seated and given a menu.   
"Well at least I can understand, this menu." Debbie stated. The three other teens laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, completely confused.   
"Well at prom this year, the boys took Debbie and I to a really fancy resturant. We came in, and were given menu's, that were completely in French... It was so completely embarrassing, we had to ask one of the waiters to translate for us." Dahlia said.  
"To this day, I swear, I'll never go near that place." Debbie said.  
Everyone laughed. The dinner was mainly uneventful, except for Matt spilling his water on himself. When they went outside, they found the streets eerily empty, and quiet. Suddenly 10 men jump out of no-where, and in the front was none other than Mason Eckhart, long time enemy of MutantX, and allied with Gabriel Ashlocke, who stood beside him. Debbie and Matt looked at Adam, who nodded and immedently they started forming into the biggest, toughest animals they could think of. Debbie an Elephant, Matt a tiger. They attacked the GS agents and Eckhart and Ashlocke as well. Debbie slowly lowered her head, tusks aimed at the two bodies, and was about to make them shish-ka-bobs, when Adam yelled "NO!". She stopped and demorphed while the two 'leaders' ran from the fight they'd started. Debbie used her Psionic abilites to make two GS agents fall unconsious, then the fight was over.   
Debbie was red from shame. She'd almost killed two people. She started to think she was a monster when two arms suddenly surrounded her. She recognized the voice of Emma, as she whispered soothing words into her ear.   
"You're not a monster. You were on an adreniline rush. I know you wouldn't have killed them." She said. 


	3. Jesse's Sister 3: New Times

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO MUTANTX, I'M JUST MESSING WITH THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE PLOT HOWEVER, AND IF YOU WISH TO ARCHIVE THIS PLEASE ASK ME IN A REVIEW, JUST SO I CAN BRAG ABOUT IT TO MY FRIENDS. ALSO JON NELSON, MATT VANDERPLOEG AND DAHLIA LEAL ARE MY FRIENDS AND ALTHOUGH I DON'T HAVE THEIR PERMISSION TO USE THEM, I'M NEAR SURE THEY WON'T MIND IF I DO... DEBBIE KILMARTIN IS MY CHARACTER SO ASK BEFORE USING HER...  
  
***********LAST TIME ON MY FIC: JESSE'S SISTER:********************************************  
  
Everyone laughed. The dinner was mainly uneventful, except for Matt spilling his water on himself. When they went outside, they found the streets eerily empty, and quiet. Suddenly 10 men jump out of no-where, and in the front was none other than Mason Eckhart, long time enemy of MutantX, and allied with Gabriel Ashlocke, who stood beside him. Debbie and Matt looked at Adam, who nodded and immediately they started forming into the biggest, toughest animals they could think of. Debbie an Elephant, Matt a tiger. They attacked the GS agents and Eckhart and Ashlocke as well. Debbie slowly lowered her head, tusks aimed at the two bodies, and was about to make them shish-ka-bobs, when Adam yelled "NO!". She stopped and demorphed while the two 'leaders' ran from the fight they'd started. Debbie used her Psionic abilities to make two GS agents fall unconscious, then the fight was over.   
Debbie was red from shame. She'd almost killed two people. She started to think she was a monster when two arms suddenly surrounded her. She recognized the voice of Emma, as she whispered soothing words into her ear.   
"You're not a monster. You were on an adrenaline rush. I know you wouldn't have killed them." She said.  
**********************AND NOW THE LONG AWAITED : CHAPTER 3*******************************  
The ride home to Sanctuary was silent. When coming in, Adam started in. "Debbie, what were you thinking???"  
"Adam, I-," she started but was cut off.  
"Debbie, you should know better than that. You nearly murdered two people!"  
Now Debbie isn't an easily angered person and she turned red, "Well, Adam," she said with loathing deep in her voice, "unlike you, my powers are a little hard to control. When I'm in a fight, I let the animals instincts take over. When guys are pointing taser guns at an elephant, they tend to want to kill whoever is pointing them at them. And furthermore, I'm 17, and not a seasoned veteran like you, I haven't used my powers that much, and am not sure how to control them. So thank you so much, for calling me an attempted murderer, it's just what I needed!!" With that she fled to her room, shedding tears along the way. Debbie isn't one for crying, and when she does she is deeply hurt. Matt shot a look of pure loathing to Adam, then went after Debbie.  
Justin came out, at this precise moment, "Why was Debbie in tears, when she went into her room?"   
Adam, ashamed that he'd yelled at her for no reason started to go to the rooms, only to be stopped by Jon and Dahlia. "I don't think that she'd want to see you now, Adam. Give her some time and she MIGHT get over it," Dahlia said, her voice too, dripping with loathing. She and Jon went off then, and left MutantX and Justin to their thoughts.   
****************************IN DEBBIE'S ROOM***********************************************  
Matt sits on Debbie's bed, cradling the sobbing Debbie in his arms. He's whispering soothing words to her, when Jon and Dahlia come in.   
"How could he say something like that???" Dahlia nearly screams.   
"I don't know, but right now, Debbie needs our help more than anything." Jon says sitting next to Debbie and rubbing her back a little.   
Debbie wipes her face, and sits up straighter. Matt grabs her hand, "Are you okay now?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks guys." She says smiling. Her door access rings, and Dahlia opens it. MutantX and Adam come in. Again Debbie turns red. "What do you want, Adam?" Debbie asks infuriated.   
"Hold up Deb, truce! White flag and everything..." Jesse says and Brennan pulls out a pair of white boxers with red hearts, stuck on a stick. The teens laugh.   
Remembering her anger, Debbie stops laughing, and glares at Adam. "I re-iterate. What do you want?"   
"Debbie, I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. You had a close call, and I don't want you arrested for murder. Could you please forgive, me?" Adam pleaded.   
"Well, I don't know, but you've made a huge step toward me forgiving you just now. Not a lot of people would do that. I think I can be civil though." Debbie said, smiling.   
"Hey that's fine with me, as long as we're on speaking terms. We are aren't we??"  
"Yep, the speak-age, is on."  
"Okay then, well, I'll leave you to yourselves then." Adam said, and then left the room.  
"Brennan... you weren't planning on wearing those shorts again were ya? 'Cause I have to say those went out of style in the 60's," Dahlia said, smirking.  
"Oh, no. These are Jesse's. He just gave it to me. His idea and everything."  
Everyone laughs at this. The older members of MutantX leave Debbie's room, as do the other teens.   
***********************************MEANWHILE AT GENOMEX********************************  
As Gabriel Ashlocke and Mason Eckhart reel from their near death experiences, Gabriel thinks of something. "Mason? Who.. were.. those.. kids?" He asked out of breath.   
"I don't know, Mr. Ashlocke, but I can probably find out." Mason said turning on Proxy Blue.   
Proxy: "Meanwhile 3rd and Main was shut down, eerily so. It was shut down for just a few hours, but when people returned.."   
"Enough! Search mode Proxy Blue."  
"Right then, what can I help you with?" she says sarcastically.  
"I need you to find information regarding these 4 teens," he says pulling up a security cam surveillance tape from that night, "and send me all the information you can, in hard copy base."  
"Where'd ya get that?" Ashlocke asked.  
"As you already know, I do have my sources."  
Proxy: "I have the information, its printing out now. Just to let you know its only around 4 pages for the teens together.." Eckhart turned her off. Eckhart took the papers and read them.   
"This information is useless!"he shouted, throwing the papers across the room.  
*******************************SANCTUARY*****************************************************  
Debbie has forgiven Adam, and they are now better friends because of it. Adam trusts Debbie's judgment and Debbie just trusts Adam more now. Debbie has been picking up some odd feelings out of the air lately and is afraid there's something wrong with her.   
"Hey Adam?" she says going into the lab. "Could you do a scan on me... I'm not feeling regular today, and I haven't been for a while."   
"Sure, sit in the chair." He says. She does as she's told and then Adam runs the scan. He looks at the results, and he's not sure if he's happy or not, because Debbie's psionic powers are mutating. "Well Debbie here's the deal, now don't freak out on me, but your psionic powers are mutating. Don't worry it happens to all new mutants, at your age, this is regular. Your body's just preparing itself for the onslaught of new powers. You've probably been picking up on peoples thoughts and feelings here, and that's what's making you feel uncomfortable."   
"So I'm not physically sick, I'm just mutating... Cool!" she says.  
"Now Debbie, for you to be prepared for these new powers, you're going to have to learn to control them and learn to use them correctly."   
"Okay then. I can do that." she said, hopping off the lab chair.   
Debbie leaves the lab, and she falls down at the intensness of the vision she gets. Adam rushes to her side and sees she's in the middle of a vision. When she 'returns' to the human world, Adam asks if she's okay. Debbie is shuddering. "Ew...ew...ew..."   
"What?"   
Debbie giggles "Jesse and Emma, and Brennan and Shal, they're, they're, doing the nasty..."   
Adam gets a look on his face, "You picked up on that???"   
Still giggling, "I swear I didn't mean to, it just happened." she says.  
All of a sudden another 'Ew!!' is heard, and this time it's male, Matt.  
Debbie runs to him and laughs, as she picks up that he's seeing the same thing she'd seen just minutes before. "Don't worry Matt, I got the same thing..." she says giggling.  
********************************* AT DINNER ************************************************  
Debbie and Matt are sitting by each other, trying to eat stealing glances at the four elders they'd seen in their visions. Debbie and Matt wouldn't look at each other either, for fear of bursting out laughing. Debbie, later in the day had told Dahlia, and Matt had told Jon, so, the four teens were silently eating and finding the table by them interesting.   
The four was getting suspicious, "Okay, guys what's up? You're all conspiritoraliy quiet and it's freaking me out." Jesse says.   
The teens giggle and Matt pokes Debbie. "Well Jess, today Matt and I found out that our psionic powers were mutating. I'd asked Adam and he told me, and when I went out of the lab I got a vision," she giggles, "and I saw what you all were doing this afternoon, and well, so did Matt." she then moves her plate out of the way, and then puts her head in her hands, she's laughing so hard that little snorting sounds can be heard, from all around the four teens. The 4 adult new mutants turned a shade of red previously never seen by man, and that made the teens laugh harder. Even Adam was laughing.   
Jon then put his two cents in, "Like on the Discovery Channel..." This makes the teens laugh harder, because of a song that they all knew. The rest join in laughing and soon they get tired. Debbie and Dahlia put the dishes in the dish washer, and then went into the T.V. area and sat on the floor, each respectivly by Matt and Jon's feet. The boys at first just put their hands on the girls' shoulders and then they started to massage their shoulders unconsciously. 


	4. Jesse's Sister 4: Old Times

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO MUTANTX, I'M JUST MESSING WITH THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE PLOT HOWEVER, AND IF YOU WISH TO ARCHIVE THIS PLEASE ASK ME IN A REVIEW, JUST SO I CAN BRAG ABOUT IT TO MY FRIENDS. ALSO JON NELSON, MATT VANDERPLOEG AND DAHLIA LEAL ARE MY FRIENDS AND ALTHOUGH I DON'T HAVE THEIR PERMISSION TO USE THEM, I'M NEAR SURE THEY WON'T MIND IF I DO... DEBBIE KILMARTIN IS MY CHARACTER SO ASK BEFORE USING HER...  
  
***********LAST TIME ON MY FIC: JESSE'S SISTER:********************************************  
  
Debbie and Matt are sitting by each other, trying to eat stealing glances at the four elders they'd seen in their visions. Debbie and Matt wouldn't look at each other either, for fear of bursting out laughing. Debbie, later in the day had told Dahlia, and Matt had told Jon, so, the four teens were silently eating and finding the table by them interesting.   
The four was getting suspicious, "Okay, guys what's up? You're all conspiritoraliy quiet and it's freaking me out." Jesse says.   
The teens giggle and Matt pokes Debbie. "Well Jess, today Matt and I found out that our psionic powers were mutating. I'd asked Adam and he told me, and when I went out of the lab I got a vision," she giggles, "and I saw what you all were doing this afternoon, and well, so did Matt." she then moves her plate out of the way, and then puts her head in her hands, she's laughing so hard that little snorting sounds can be heard, from all around the four teens. The 4 adult new mutants turned a shade of red previously never seen by man, and that made the teens laugh harder. Even Adam was laughing.   
Jon then put his two cents in, "Like on the Discovery Channel..." This makes the teens laugh harder, because of a song that they all knew. The rest join in laughing and soon they get tired. Debbie and Dahlia put the dishes in the dish washer, and then went into the T.V. area and sat on the floor, each respectivly by Matt and Jon's feet. The boys at first just put their hands on the girls' shoulders and then they started to massage their shoulders unconsciously.  
**********************************THE LONG AWAITED: CHAPTER 4: Old Times ****************  
  
The teens, while having selected the college that they all wanted to go to, still had to pick the classes that they wanted to be in. Debbie having excellent 1 on 1 skills, and excellent writing skills, decided to major in writing and psychology, with minors in philosophy, music and theater. Matt with his excellent computer skills and his love for animation, decided to major in computer programming and graphic design. Jon decided, that with his purely mathmatic brain and his love for anime, that he would major in graphic design, and minor in the arts. Dahlia, who loved to write and read, decided to take Anvanced American Literature, and Creative writing.   
With their majors decided, and the classes that would help them the most in their lives, the teens had very little to worry about. 2 of the teens' birthdays were coming up (Debbie and Jon's ), and since they were close to each other the 7 othe same day, the other 7 parts of their family decided to throw them a combined party.   
With Debbie and Jon leaving to secure their classes, and get all the books the teens would need, the plan began, "Okay people, we have Debbie and Jon gone for a while, getting the books. We need to set up NOW!!" Adam says. They set up the dojo with a long table, and a cloth with Invader Zim on it. (Although 18, Debbie and Jon still like 'childish' cartoons.) Then they put regular plates on the table as well as cups and silverware. Now that all the teens were legal adults, it was time they learned how an adult birthday party went. The food wasn't fancy, but it wasn't fast food either.   
When Debbie and Jon returned, laden with 3 bags each, the lights were of in Sanctuary. "Jon, I don't like this. In fact, it's really creepy!" Debbie said.   
"Yeah, I know, it is really creepy." Jon replied.  
All of a sudden the lights flared on, and 7 people jumped out and yelled 'Suprise!'. Needless to say, after a scream, that Debbie was laughing as well. The 'family' of 9 sat down and ate their dinner. Then it was time for the childish, yet adult, giving of gifts. Adam went first, he handed both of them an identically wrapped present, about as big as a bread box. They opened it to find identical boxes, and when they opened those, Jon found a load of games for his favorite game station, and Debbie found two jewlery boxes, one containing a necklace with a small ruby on it and the other containing a ring with a small yellow jewel in it.   
"Thank you Adam!" Debbie said hugging him.   
Jon hugged him to, "Yeah, thanks."   
Endless gifts were given and in the end Debbie ended up with a new laptop and printer (Jesse), a leather jacket (Brennan), an outfit with pleather black pants and a blood red tank top (Shalimar), a new pair of jeans, and a T-shirt with the words '2 Hot- 4 U' on it (Emma), and 3 $100 gift certificates to Hot Topic (Dahlia, Matt, and Jon).   
Jon ended up with a bunch of new computer games (Jesse), 3 shirts of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (Debbie, Dahlia, and Matt), 2 pairs of _really_ baggy pants (Emma), a punk shirt that said 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same' on it (Shalimar), and a $100 dollar gift certificate to Hot Topic (Brennan).   
When they were done, Shalimar said this, "Hey, now that you're all 18, we can go and club for the night!" The new adults agreed quickly and the girls ran off to get dressed, Debbie taking her gifts with her.   
When the girls returned each had a new outfit on. Dahlia had on blue hip huggers, a whiter halter, and the leather jacket that Brennan had given her. (A/N: Brennan seems to give out lots of leather, no?) Debbie in the outfit Shal had given her, and the leather jacket she'd gotten from Brennan and the neclace that Matt had given her at her 16th birthday party, Shal in leather pants, and a black halter, and Emma in blue jeans, and a white tank top. The guys guffawed at the girls. Adam decided that he would stay at Sanctuary with Justin and work in the lab.   
  
**************************** AT THE CLUB *****************************************************  
  
Dancing with 'their' men, Debbie, Shal, Emma, and Dahlia all got really hot, the 8 new mutants, went outside for some fresh air, since the bouncer was one of Shal's friends. Outside, there we a lot of people making out.   
"Ew, that's just wrong..." Dahlia said.   
"Yeah, I know." Jon agreed.  
"It's like, get a room people." Debbie said.  
The 8 new mutants, went back inside, and danced their heads off. Around 11, the guys had to go to the bathroom. When 4 guys came up, the girls were _alone_.  
"Hey babe," a relly raunchy guy said to Debbie, "Why don't ya leave these losers, and come and dance with me," he said, and grabbed her elbow.   
"No, I don't really think so." she said. The other girls going through the same motions.  
"No really, I insist that you come with me."   
"No, and I'm telling you and your friends to leave us alone, before you piss me off!" Debbie exclaims.   
"I don't think I will." Just then all the boys come back, and put their arms around 'their' girls.   
"Hey, Deb, need me to get rid of this guy for you?" Matt asked.  
"We could do it together..."  
"Okay then." They send feelings of being shot at to the guy and he leaves, Emma does the same, Jon and Brennan shock the others as well. When they leave the 8 adults laugh and continue on with their dancing. When Britney Spears' song 'I'm a Slave For You' comes on all the girls in the club get down with their guys, dancing as raunchily as possible. The boys join in with the girls, and the whole place gets really _RAUNCHY_ . Then a slow song comes on and the 4 new mutant girls dance with the men that are in their lives.   
************************** IN THE CAR, RETURNING TO SANCTUARY **************************** 


	5. Jesse's Sister 5: Between Times 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO MUTANTX, I'M JUST MESSING WITH THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE PLOT HOWEVER, AND IF YOU WISH TO ARCHIVE THIS PLEASE ASK ME IN A REVIEW, JUST SO I CAN BRAG ABOUT IT TO MY FRIENDS. ALSO JON NELSON, MATT VANDERPLOEG AND DAHLIA LEAL ARE MY FRIENDS AND ALTHOUGH I DON'T HAVE THEIR PERMISSION TO USE THEM, I'M NEAR SURE THEY WON'T MIND IF I DO... DEBBIE KILMARTIN IS MY CHARACTER SO ASK BEFORE USING HER...  
  
***********LAST TIME ON MY FIC: JESSE'S SISTER:********************************************  
  
"Okay then." They send feelings of being shot at to the guy and he leaves, Emma does the same, Jon and Brennan shock the others as well. When they leave the 8 adults laugh and continue on with their dancing. When Britney Spears' song 'I'm a Slave For You' comes on all the girls in the club get down with their guys, dancing as raunchily as possible. The boys join in with the girls, and the whole place gets really _RAUNCHY_ . Then a slow song comes on and the 4 new mutant girls dance with the men that are in their lives  
********************** THE LONG AWAITED: CHAPTER 5: INBETWEEN TIMES******************  
  
************************** IN THE CAR, RETURNING TO SANCTUARY ****************************  
On the way home, Debbie had fallen asleep on Matt's shoulder, and Emma curled up on the passenger seat, with her head on Jesse's shoulder. In the other car, Shalimar and Brennan are up, but Dahlia and Jon are not. They sit talking quietly as the two younger adults sleep.   
"That was a great night. I'm happy that we had that opportunity before they went off to college." Brennan said.  
"Yeah, but they'll be living with us, so we'll be able to do it again someday." Shalimar said, and then she yawned.  
Brennan laughs, and now at a red light, kisses the top of Shal's head. "Okay, so I'm wrong, what you gonna do about it?"   
Shalimar laughs, shakes her head and says, "You'll see..."  
  
***************************** AT SANCTUARY ******************************************  
After putting all of the girls to bed. Jesse, Brennan, Matt, Jon, and Adam sat down for a little down time. Jesse, kept stealing glances at Matt, as did Brennan at Jon.   
"Okay, Jesse, Brennan, what's up? You're freaking me and Jon out..." Matt states, after noticing that he and Jon were getting the evil eye.   
"It's just, well, you guys are getting real close to Debbie and Dahlia, and in all honesty... we don't want our girls being hurt. We remember what it was like, to be seventeen, and we were just like you boys." Jesse said.  
"To be blunt, if you hurt them, we'll know, and well, you'd better watch out." Brennan says.  
"Jesse, Brennan, how would you like it if I gave you guys that speech when you, Emma and Shalimar were just starting your relationships?" Adam said.  
Jon and Matt, now thoroughly freaked out went to bed, as did the other adult men. ******************************* IN THE MORNING ***************************************  
The girls woke first, as usual. They each went about their morning routines, showering, brushing teeth and hair, that sort of thing. Debbie and Shalimar, now had a every other morning sparring schedule and this morning was one of them. Debbie climbed the stairs to the dojo, and saw her sparring partner there already. Debbie and Shal had taught each other many things. Debbie had learned to use her small size, and agility to her advantage, and Shal had learned how to think out her moves, and not always expect the move she thought would happen from Debbie. This time was also a time that Debbie and Shal used to talk and get closer.   
They start circling each other, and Shal makes the first move, she grabs Debbie's arms, and Debbie grabs her upper arms. They stay locked like this, all the time, circling around.  
"So I saw you and Matt dancin' last night, what's up with that? You guys got something goin' on?" Shal asks.  
"I don't know, I've never known with Matt... He's so hard to read, even with my powers. But it could be the fact that he's exactly like me..."   
"I don't know about that. Debbie believe me when I say, I can see you two together. You have some serious chemistry going there." Shal then gets an idea and tries to flip Debbie over her shoulder, but Debbie anticipates it and counters, ending with Shal on her back.  
Shal gets up and says, "I have taught you well grass hopper," with a smile on her face.   
The boys (Brennan, Jesse, Adam) start clapping and realizing that they've had an audience all this time, Shalimar blushes, and Debbie morphs into a bird and flys to her room.  
"Shal, you've met your match... a 17 year old girl by the name of Debbie Kilmartin.  
"Brennan, didn't you see how embarrassed Debbie was? She just _flew_ out of here!!! As a _bird_..." Shal says, rushing to Debbie's room. "Boys stay here!!!" Is shouted at them as the three other girls run to Debbie's room.  
In the room, Debbie is laying down on her bed crying with Audioslave playing. The other girls come in and immediately Dahlia rushes to her best friends side.   
"Debbie you know that they won't say anything to Matt, they only were commenting on our moves. I doubt that they heard _anything_." Shal says, patting the younger girls back.   
"R-rr-really?" Debbie says, wiping her face.  
"Yep, cross my heart."   
"O-okay."   
"You comin' back out?" asks Emma.  
"I will in a sec, I gotta make myself pretty again..."   
The other girls leave, and Debbie heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Debbie re- appears, looking like she had before, as do the younger boys. They each sit down for breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, and milk, among other things. Usually in the morning, the table is bursting with the energy of the 4 young new mutants, as well as their 5 elders. This morning however has Debbie looking down at her food, and only talking when she needs something or is spoken to, Jon and Matt stealing glances at the older men who had warned them last night and the girls that they indeed, did love. Dahlia, sensing the unspoken animosity, as does Emma. Shalimar, never one to keep silent, had to ask.  
"Hey, you guys, what's up? I, mean, I understand Debbie's silence, but what's with yours?"   
"Umm...," Jon starts.   
"Well...," Matt says at the same time.   
"Yeah?" Shal urges.   
"Well, let's just say that last night put things in perspective for us a bit." Jon says, returning to his food.   
At this Debbie and Dahlia's head shot up, and they stared at the guys they loved, each other, the older mutants, and then back to their food. Each of the teens finished at the same time, and got up together, but instead of going off together, they each went separate ways.   
Emma and Shal noticed this, and looked back at Brennan and Jesse, who are trying to escape the back way.   
"What did you guys pull, that's got Jon and Matt so scared of Debbie and Dahlia?" Emma asks.   
"Well...," Brennan starts.  
"I'll tell you if you want," Adam says. At the girls' nods, he continued, "You see, Jesse and Brennan, told them that if they hurt Debbie and/ or Dahlia in any way that something 'bad' would happen to them."  
"You guys!!!! Why would you do that? Their love for each other is pure, believe me, I know!!!!" Emma almost screeched.   
"You guys better fix this, and until you do, we aren't talking to either of you!" Shal says, and then both women pivot on their heels and tromp down the stairs.   
******************************* THAT AFTERNOON **************************************  
"Hey Adam?" Debbie asked, when he was in the lab.  
"Yeah?" he asks.  
"Do you have any gymnastics equipment? I'd love to be able to practice this summer."   
"You do gymnastics?"   
"Yeah, I was on the team all high school, plus I was on other teams during the summer. It's where I got all my trophies and medals."   
"You know what, I think I might. I'll have to set it up for you though... it'll take about a week, but it'll happen. Kay?"   
"Yes! You have no idea how happy you just made me!!!" She said, hugging Adam at the same time. Then she literally skipped out of the lab.  
On the way out, she passed Brennan. When he entered the lab he asked. "What's got Debbie so giddy?"   
"I just promised her something, that made her really happy."  
"And that something would be...?"   
"Now Brennan, that'll ruin the surprise for all of you..."   
************************* THREE DAYS LATER ******************************************  
Things hadn't progressed any, since 3 days ago. Jon and Matt, still skirt around Debbie and Dahlia. Shal and Emma are still pissed at Brennan and Jesse. Except for 2 things, one day reminded them all of the other ones. One of the two things is that Justin, the seemingly useless kid of MutantX, experienced his first show of new mutancy at almost 12 years old. Adam said that his powers were not molecular, nor psyonic, but elemental and feral. Justin could throw and control ice, and had the precision of a cat in his moves. The other thing is that Adam finished the room that held all of the gymnastics equipment in it. That morning after breakfast, he blindfolded all of the new Mutants and led them all to the room, Debbie first in line. When they got there, and they each pulled off their blindfolds, Debbie let out a squeal of joy.  
"Adam!!! It's awesome!!! Thank you so much!!!!." Debbie said, again hugging Adam.   
"This is what you wouldn't tell me about?" Brennan asked.   
"Well I figured, that with a championship-" Adam started.  
"Two," Debbie interrupted.  
"Two?"   
"Yeah, Matt and I are a team. We've worked with gymnastics together for a while."   
"Okay then. With _2_ championship gymnasts on the team, I figured that they could help us get some moves down." He said smiling at the two teens.   
Matt looks down at the floor. But, Debbie agrees readily. "Okay! Just give me some time to get 'aquainted' with the equipment... kay?"   
"Fine." Matt says. They both run off to their rooms to get changed into their workout outfits. 


End file.
